A Psychic Intervention
Story Everyone is in the Pokemon Centre, nice and early. Zoey: You ready? Jon: Yep. Jake: Let’s win our sixth gym badge. They all leave and then soon arrive at the gym where Sabrina is waiting. Sabrina: I knew you were coming. Jon: A Psychic then. Jack: Seems so. Josie: Good luck. Josie kisses Jon, and then goes to the stand with Jack, Zoey and Laura, and Josie’s Pokemon, with Squirtle on Jack’s shoulder. Charizard and Typhlosion follow Jon and Jake to the battlefield and stand next to their trainers. A referee is standing on the edge of the battlefield which looks like the same one from Olympia’s gym in Kalos. Referee: This will be a tag battle, where the Gym Leader Sabrina uses two Pokemon and our challengers use one each. No substations allowed. Begin! Sabrina: Let’s get this over with. Sabrina throws two Pokeballs and Alakazam and Jynx. Jon: Jynx. Jake: And Alakazam. Jon: So, let’s get our 6th Gym Badge. Jake: Yeah! Jon sends out Poliwhirl and Jake sends out Scyther. Sabrina: Let’s go! Calm Mind! Jynx uses Calm Mind and increases both special stats. Jon: Water Gun! Sabrina: Energy Ball! Poliwhirl uses Water Gun towards Alakazam who uses Energy Ball to stop Water Gun and hits Poliwhirl. Jon: You okay? Poliwhirl nods. Jake: Let’s try Quick Attack! Scyther heads in using Quick Attack. Sabrina: Psychic and Shadow Ball! Jynx uses Psychic to stop Scyther and Alakazam uses Shadow Ball to hits Scyther back into Poliwhirl. Jake: Argh. Jon: Bubble Beam! Poliwhirl uses Bubble Beam towards Jynx and Alakazam, but they dodge. Jon: Ice Punch! Jake: Night Slash! Both Poliwhirl and Scyther head in using their attacks. Sabrina: Future Sight and Avalanche! Alakazam uses Future Sight and Jynx stops everyone and traps them. Sabrina: Draining Kiss! Jynx uses Draining Kiss on Poliwhirl and Scyther, causing a lot of damage. Jon: Ice Punch! Poliwhirl gets his footing and runs towards Alakazam using Ice Punch. Jake: X-Scissor! Scyther uses X-Scissor towards Jynx. Sabrina: Double Psychic! Both Alakazam and Jynx both use Psychic to stop Poliwhirl and Scyther in their place. Jon: Water Gun! Poliwhirl tries using Water Gun but is stuck and can’t move. Future Sight hits both Poliwhirl and Scyther and causes a lot of damage. Jake: Are you both okay? Poliwhirl and Scyther struggle to get up. Jon: Bubble Beam! Jake: Air Slash! Poliwhirl uses Bubble Beam and Scyther uses Air Slash. Sabrina: Avalanche. Jynx uses Avalanche and stops both attacks. Sabrina: Alakazam, use Shadow Ball! Alakazam uses Shadow Ball and knocks both Poliwhirl and Scyther out. Referee: Both Poliwhirl and Scyther are unable to battle. Sabrina is the winner. Jon and Jake return their Pokemon and the screen fades to the Pokemon Center. Jon: I can’t believe we lost. Josie: You can still do a lot after losing. Zoey: There is still a lot to learn you know. Jon leaves the Pokemon Center with everyone looking at him leaving. Jack: What was that about? Josie: He blames himself for losing. Jake: It was a team effort though. Jack: Not how he sees it. Josie: Oh Jon. The screen freezes. Major events *Jon and Jake have a Gym Battle with Sabrina and they lose. *Disheartened by his loss, Jon leaves the Pokemon Center to train. Characters Jack Wilson Jon Spencer Jake Timberlake Josie Adams Zoey Spencer Laura Adams Sabrina Pokemon Jon * Typhlosion * Poliwhirl Jake * Charizard * Scyther Josie * Delphox * Cinccino Jack * Squirtle Sabrina * Jynx * Alakazam Category:Kanto: The New Path Category:Episodes Category:Pokemon Episodes